On a beautiful afternoon, William rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.96 each and baskets of coconuts for $5.71 each. William decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of coconuts because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did William need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount William needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the coconuts. Price of eggplants + price of coconuts = total price. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ William needs to pay $13.67.